A Change of Heart
by Rolvio
Summary: A young Riolu named Aaron was happy. He had shelter, friends and love. But when a tragic day comes, his aspect over life changes for the worse. But when a young trainer named Jessica comes along and admires a Pokemon as cute as him, she catches him. Aaron, at first, hated her so much for this. However, what he doesn't know is his life will change as well as his wounded heart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(No ones POV)

Many years has come and come in the almost always bright and sunny region of the Kanto region, bringing in all of the four seasons of spring, summer, fall, and winter. The trees leaves were now currently changing from the usual bright green to the warming color of red and yellow as autumn began to take over summers job.

For the most part, route 5 was calm and quiet. Not much activity going on during the usual Friday morning. It was almost always like this, except for a occasional rustle of Pokemon and human movement. Other than that, it was the perfect place to relax and throw away your stress. However, today wasn't just like any other day of quiet peace.

Today, a common Riolu and his companion Eevee, ran through out the route, being young and careless like regular new born Pokemon.

"(Come on Jade! Keep up you slowpoke!)" The young Riolu exclaimed as he ran through the tall brush. The nice and smooth grass running through his legs as he dashed ahead of the chasing Eevee.

"(Aw! Come on Aaron! We already know you are a lot faster than me!)" The Eevee whined as she slowly chased after the taller and more agile Pokemon. The Riolu laughed at this but sped up as well.

"(Jade, you know me better than anyone! I never let up for anyone.)" he said slyly as he looked back to the far behind Eevee. Seeing how he could take this distance as an chance to show off even more, he turned the other way and began to run backwards. Jade saw this and sighed. rolled her eyes, then chuckled to herself as she began to slow down to a stop.

Aaron noticed this and did the same concerned why she decided to finish chasing him. He then walked over to Jade with a frown on his face. He was disappointed that Jade decided to stop chasing him but he knew that he must have over done it. He began to walk over to Eevee who still had her head down.

"(Hey Jade, you ok?)" he asked her.

Jade said nothing as she kept drooping her head. Aaron moved closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "(Hey, come on, was I to good for you ?)" he said with a chuckle. However it ended as soon as she didn't respond.

He decided to then just sit in awkward silence as he waited for the Eevee to talk or to move.

However he hadn't expected what would happen next. The only thing he knew was he was on his back while Jade flashed by him.

She laughed as she looked back at him turning the tables with the perfect fake out. She had at least a 20 meter lead now as she yelled back to him "(You're it!)"

Aaron came back to his senses and saw his friend in a huge now 30 meter lead. His legs and arms tensed up as the competition began to get heated up. He then got to his hands and knees looking at Jade as if she was his prey, then with a final burst of energy, launched himself forward.

As Jade kept running, she couldn't help but have a feeling that she had done something dumb. But she couldn't even think as she noticed Riolu basically flash right past her. The huge amount of movement caused a wall of wind to take her off her feet and caused her to tumble at high speed until she came to a quick stop with the feeling of a powerful foot on her chest.

She looked up to the dominant Riolu as he smirked. He leaned down to the point where his face was only about three inches away from hers. She began to blush from this move as she waited to see what was in store for her.

Aaron leaned even more until only an inch separated them. They both looked into each others eyes blushing and smiling until Aaron placed a small quick kiss on her cheek. Then he reeled himself back and with a grin said "(You're it!)" he said as he dashed away.

Jade day the as she rubbed her cheek still awestruck at what happened. Her face showed a trace of stupidness and awe. She sat still until she noticed that Riolu was getting ahead of her. She shook her head and rolled her eyes chasing after him once again continuing their game of tag.

However both Aaron and Jade stopped in their tracks as a faint cry for help became imbedded in their ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Aaron's POV)

I let out a soft and silent sigh of annoyance as a drop of water fell down onto my small and blistered paws.

"(Rain again. Heh. Such a surprise.)" I said to myself accepting the oncoming downpour. And as if i jinxed it, rain started to fill the air around me. I sat up and tried to cover myself from the merciless storm with my arms. I was surprised at myself at how I thought it would work even though common sense should have ruled that out a while ago.

I slowly opened my shut eyes to see a sight I have grown used to over the past year.

Gray skies blocked out the sun and the smell of the rain poured its way into my nose. My fur felt like it weighed a whole extra 10 pounds and was giving off that horrible stench as it made its way through the smell of the rain. Small drops of water trickled down my face and fell from my nose as I watched them leave my nose and hit the floor. Sometimes, my own clear droplets of water would catch on the water running by my eyes and would sink to the floor. Finally, a small shiver began to snake it's way up my spine and cause me shiver uncontrollably. To the point I would do anything to get warm somehow.

Most days were like this, rain, the cold, and the memory. A memory of a lost friend that I could never remove, no matter how bad it affected my soul. No matter what I did, that small cheerful smile would bright my day momentarily before it would darken it ten times over.

I shook my head before I could remember any more gruesome memories could enter it. I then stood up and wiped some water away from my eyes as I looked at my surroundings. Even though I knew pretty much everything In this forest, I always kept a cautious eye out making sure there was no danger.

Like the same old days, no danger was present so there was no other reason why I shouldn't go find shelter. However, Route 12 was very small and not so many Pokemon inhabit this area except for a few Bunnerys here and there. One of their names were Amy, and I think she was the only one who I could actually talk to without having hurtful insults thrown at me.

To come to think about it, she was a really good friend! She always put a smile on my face no matter what happened. If we are fighting verbally, we would make them senseless remarks. And if we were wrestling for dominance, we would never take it seriously and have as much as we could, unlike the other Bunneries out there.

She had her own den a little ways off but she never would make a trip over there not worth it. Not only was she kind but she always had any types of berries you could think of. Come to think about it, she may store more berries away than a bear before hibernation.

The thought of tasting my favorite leppa berry made my mouth water. It had been about four hours since I ate two Oran berries for breakfast. It would probably be a good idea to go over and visit anyway since the last time I was there was about a week ago.

My mind found no reasons why not to go to her den and the sky did look like it was going to get way darker.

"(Guess I'm heading to Amy's)"I said to myself as I started my long walk to her den. Which turned into a fast sprint when a quick bolt of lighting and thunder made me deaf.

(Jessica's POV)

The sound of thunder awoke me from my long and peaceful slumber. My body bolted up and immediately looked at the window as a huge boom made itself known to the small village I lived in.

My eyes wandered around the dim and gray room until resting upon the clock which read 6 A.M. I groaned, whenever I was woken up earlier than 8, i always was grumpy. And to make it worse, I couldn't go back to sleep even though my eyes begged for it.

I rubbed my eyes and laid back down looking up at the ceiling that held the rain away from my skin. I tried to think of a way to entertain myself until at least ten past six.

Two minutes of pointless thinking ended my thoughts and I sighed in defeat as I stretched and let out a yawn. I rested my hands on my bed frame for a moment before I pushed my self up and walked to my bathroom.

I almost screamed in the mirror as I saw my face. My long blond hair was mostly tangled and my eyes were really red. In an instant, a brush was attacking my hair and eye drops were drowning my eyes.

After five short minutes, my hair was all untangled and my eyes were clear from the red that almost took them over. I sighed in relief at the sight of my natural face. I looked over at the shower, a temptation to hop in grew in my head. Not only two seconds later, the water was on and heating up while I undressed.

As I stepped into the nice and warm water, my senses melted as I slid down and leaned my head on the edge of the tub. My worries slipped away from me as the warm sensation took over my body. I thought it couldn't get any better than this until I realized what today was.

Today was when I finally got a new friend!

(Aaron's POV)

After a twenty minute run, I finally made it to my destination and not a moment to soon. The sky was a lot more gray than before, and the lighting and thunder and were becoming even more constant. The rain also joined in on the "to make things worse list" as it began to almost blind my vision. The instant a small hole that was under a dead tree entered my vision, I happily ran towards it.

Her den wasn't the biggest but it certainly was roomy. The floor was covered in old and dried out soil that had been there for as long as he could remember covered the floor giving it a light shade of black with some prices of growing grass here and there. The roof wasn't very creative though. Just the bottom of the tree mixed with some roots that grew beside it. And to make it worse, I had to bend slightly to keep my head from bumping into the top.

"(Jeez,)" I said quietly to myself, "(how Amy lives with the roof like this is beyond me.)"

A soft chuckle left my lips when I finished the sentence. She never really cared what was wrong with her den. Only on what was right with it. She was cheerful like that.

Almost cheerful as... She... was. I said sighing as the thought of her entered my mind again. I shook my head again to rid myself of the thought before I looked up again. It looked like Amy was still asleep due to the fact she was on the floor softly... Well... Loudly and her chest slowly rises only to fall back down only to repeat itself.

She looked so peaceful when she slept, but since when did I not ruin a peaceful moment. My fur was still soaking wet but instead of being annoyed, I was excited as an idea came to my head. Last time I checked, whenever a Bunnaries got wet, it would take a long time to make it poofy again. Plus, Amy hated getting wet.

I stepped forward with a huge smile on my face as I jumped onto the innocent Bunnerys sleeping form. I made impact a big *SLOP* as my wet fur drenched her coat. Her eyes shot open and screamed as I ruined not only her sleep but her perfect coat.

I started to laugh my butt off as she began to become aware that it was only me and no one who would cause harm. She frowned and scowled at my crossing her arms as she sat up.

"(Dang it A, I was having the best dream!)" she said in her high pitched voice. "(Of coarse I don't expect you to understand since you are a little brat!)"

I only smirked, "(Aw, is some a little mad that their the tiniest bit wet?)" I asked sarcastically in the babiest voice i could. Her face lightened up a bit but then fell back to a frown.

"(Sometimes you can be a pest from time to time you know?)" she said a little calmer than before but it was still near the level of a shout.

I put a fake frown on my face jokingly. "(Aw Amy, that hurts my feelings, really it does. It makes me want to do... THIS!)" I shouted as I started to tickle her ears where she was the most sensitive. Her eyes widened at first but then they shut tightly as laughter exploded from her mouth. "(See? This is the pain I feel when you insult me!)" I laughed.

Her arms flew up to my chest as she began to attempt to push me off her. However, I smiled and grabbed her two small arms with one paw and pulled them down as I continued my assault on her small and fluffy body. Her body twisted and bent as she tried to break free but only to add on to my inspiration to keep torturing her.

"(Just take it back, and maybe I will consider letting you go without making you scream.)" I said while tickling her small body and ears. I made sure to also touch and rub her fluff on top of her ears which was rewarded with sudden jerk from the bunny and a small yelp.

"(N-Never! I wo-won't ever give u-up!)" she screamed in small groups of words. I looked at her and let up... For a moment. I let my hands fall away from and my mouth to stop smiling as I made a straight and serious face.

"(Fine, I will stop... Until I count to three.)" I said as I raised my eyebrow at the "three" part. Her eyes widened slowly and I felt her body tensed.

"(N-no. You wouldn't!)" she said with mouth agape as I hinted towards the next step to my master plan. I smiled for the fifth time as I placed my paws above the sides of her sleek and black nose.

"(Wanna place a bet?)" I asked her. "(I could use some extra Oran berries if you don't mind.)" I said placing an evil smile upon my face. Her eyes widened with fear again at the determination I had. But still she still had no sign of backing down. So I decided to take a step further.

Glaring into her eyes I slyly started the count.

"(One.)"

Her body began to struggle under me again but I kept my paws by her nose keeping her from getting away.

"(Two.)"

Her struggles began to increase immensely as she fought like her life was on the line but I kept her down. The sight of her so desperate gave me a sense of laughter. I could tell she didn't want this but I knew that I didn't care.

"(Three!)" I shouted as I applied pressure onto her nose giving her most sensitive area a shock with a little thunder punch. Her mouth shot open as her eyes closed.

"(Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! I take it back!)" I let the electricity die in my hands and looked at her again with her eyes closed.

"(Take what back?)" I asked keeping my paws on her nose but keeping it there instead of rubbing it.

Her eyes opened up a bit and her mouth let out a "(For insulting you.)"

I let out a chuckle in victory as I took my paws away from her nose and stood up. I then helped her up while she smiled again, showing she was glad it was over. Her size was slightly smaller than mine excluding her ears. She had chocolate colored eyes and a light gray colored wool with the usual brown fur. She was about 3 years old which was older than me by 3 weeks. Even though it wasn't that much, she still teased me about how she was stronger than me because of her age.

"(Thanks A, that was a big wake up call.)" she said rubbing her eyes.

"(Hey, what am I here for?)" I said winking at her.

"(To be a complete jerk.)" she said as she scowled me.

I frowned. "(Do I have to show you again what insulting me gets you?)" I asked her.

"(No, not at all!)" she said instantly.

My frown formed into a smile. "(Good! You are finally learning! It certainly took a while.)"

"(Oh shut up you jerk.)" she said punching me in the arm smiling.

"(At least I have muscle!)" I snickered.

"(Hey! At least I'm older than you!)" she countered.

"(Weakling!)"

"(Baby!)"

"(Whiner!)"

"(Jerk!)"

BOOM!

The nearby clap of thunder basically shook us to reality. The lighting lit up the somewhat dim den scaring the fur off of us both as we hugged each other in a scared manner while trembling.

Five seconds afterward, we both came to our senses and realized that we both were locked in a hug. I blushed a little bit and backed up as she did the same. We both laughed awkwardly until it soon stopped and we both looked at each other smiling.

Then her focus turned to the outside of the den and looked at the rain.

"(Holy! I slept through this storm?)" she asked like an idiot. I smiled and began to tease her.

"(No! The storm just started and I'm standing here slopping wet!)" I snickered, "(Come to think of it, I may not be surprised if your volume of shouting blocked it all out.)"

"(Oh my Arceus! Why are you such a jerk!)" she yelled at me.

"(Why are you such a girl?)" I countered.

"(Because I was born this way, maybe it is the same case for you.)"

"(Would make sense, I always thought that I was handsome and a chick magnet at birth.)" I smiled.

"(Sure! I will just grab a few Pidgey chicks and we will test your little theory.)"

"(Judging by the way you look, I would say that they would think I was Arceus when they got away from you!)"

"(Ha, coming from the slopping wet Riolu? The only thing they would think you were was just a wet dog!)" Ooh, that one was good, I frowned in defeat but I didn't give up yet.

"(Meanie!)"

"(Idiot!)"

"(Stupid!)"

"(Loser!)"

BOOM!


End file.
